


Perish Song

by okapi



Series: The Sniper Vanishes 'verse (Moran/Moriarty) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bath Houses, Beginnings, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, Knives, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Early in their partnership, Moran and Moriarty meet in a bathhouse.PWP. MorMor. Moran/OMC. For 2020 Dick or Treat.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Original Character(s)
Series: The Sniper Vanishes 'verse (Moran/Moriarty) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718791
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	Perish Song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning for this to be backstory to a longer MorMor fic called "The Sniper Vanishes."

Seb stepped into the dry sauna with a towel draped round his waist and felt instant relief that the small space wasn’t crowded.

Too many sweaty bodies would spoil his fun.

He took in the sauna’s interior and its half dozen occupants with a sweeping glance. Observing nothing that alarmed him, he gave polite nods all around and sat down. The bench creaked as he settled his weight on it. The persons on either side of him shifted, too.

Seb leaned back until his head and shoulders rested against the wooden wall. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with hot, cedar-scented air that seemed to roast him from the inside out. From force of habit, his eyes did another sweep of the room, then he exhaled a long, quiet sigh. His shoulders sank, and he closed his eyes, but only briefly.

This was a reward for a job well done.

So far, he’d completed three jobs for his current employer. The first two had been simple and straightforward gigs. The most recent one had been much more complicated, but Seb had managed to pull it off without any loose ends.

He’d been paid well, and he was satisfied with the results. Thus, he felt more than justified in spending a few hours enjoying himself, relaxing in comfortable surroundings.

Seb had never been to this establishment. Three days ago, his employer had asked him if ever frequented bathhouses; Seb suspected it was a solicitor’s question, the kind where the inquirer already knew the answer before asking, but he had replied truthfully and in the affirmative.

This place had been recommended. It was, admittedly, posher than the ones Seb usually visited.

Seb’s name was already been on the guest list when he arrived.

Heat crept into Seb’s muscles like a masseur’s fingers, easing the knots. Sweat beaded in his crevices and folds, then trickled down his body in tiny rivulets. His eyes, half-open, kept track as people entered and left the sauna, maintaining a casual roster of profiles in the back of his mind, just in case.

Five.

When they were five, two near the door on the right, one sequestered in the far corner with towels covering head and lap, and one directly opposite, Seb felt the change, a charge, in the atmosphere.

The person across from him leaned forward and purposefully caught Seb’s eyes.

The invitation in the grey eyes required no interpretation.

Seb tilted his head, then both of them looked at the others in room. There were nods and grins from the two by the door and a single grunt from the corner.

Then grey eyes were looking hungrily at Seb’s crotch and the tip of a pink tongue was licking thin lips.

Seb smiled and drew the towel from his lap as his companion slid to the floor and spat in a palm.

Seb registered muscled arms and shoulders and tattoos and a head of blond hair. He parted his legs. He rested one hand lightly on the head and kept the other hand flat on the bench. One thick fist was gripping the base of Seb’s cock and the other was wrapped around the stranger’s own cock.

Seb liked watching the kneeling figure finding a rhythm of sucking and pumping.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seb also noted the two by the door were playing with each other. He liked that, too.

He didn’t concern himself with the one in the far corner. Yet.

The mouth was good, and when it did something Seb especially liked, he made a quiet noise of appreciation and rolled his hips slightly.

The tightening. The wet heat. Watching his cock disappear into the mouth, then reappear.

It was all good.

Seb listened the pair by the door, letting their streams of shared obscenities stoke his arousal. Their minds were filthy. After a while, so was Seb’s. As soon as the two came, Seb’s own pleasure coiled hard and urgent in his groin. He squeezed the nape of his companion’s neck and came.

Through his soft, hazy sequela, Seb watched as the thick fist pumping furiously. Finally, the cock spit.

In the merciless heat, everything evaporated as quickly as it was released.

The usual phrases were exchanged.

Then they were two.

The figure in the far corner pulled the towel from his head and left it on the bench. With two hands, he smoothed his hair into a dark slick cap as he stood.

So, the boss likes to watch, thought Seb. Interesting.

Sebastian and his employer weren’t lovers. They’d jerked each other off twice since they’d met, well, since they’d met this time. They’d met once before, as kids, but neither of them had ever brought it up. Two quick handjobs didn’t make anybody lovers in Seb’s opinion. It was mostly about scratching an itch, and, frankly, the first time, the boss had shown more interest in not soiling his new suit than getting either of them off.

“Well done, Moran.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Would you like to?”

Seb studied his employer’s bare torso, lean but muscular, pale with thin patch of dark hair on the chest. Pink nipples that Seb wouldn’t mind sucking one day if he got the chance.

Seb nodded. When he closed his eyes, he heard the click of the door.

Being trapped in an oven with the most dangerous person he’d ever met ought to have disturbed Seb.

“I’m pleased.”

But not hard, Seb thought, judging by the even drape of the towel when he opened his eyes.

Then the towel was gone.

Seb expected the cock, he did not expect the knife was strapped to the outer thigh. There was no way, he reproached himself, he could have suspected it when he first entered the sauna, but he should’ve.

It was a handsome knife, though, a very handsome knife.

Seb used guns, but he loved knives.

Seb’s first thoughts were pure admiration and appreciation for the weapon itself. Seb’s second thoughts were that he was about to be murdered. He wondered why.

“No. It’s a gift. For you.”

Seb looked up. His face must’ve reflected his genuine astonishment.

The reply was flat. “I don’t have an employee-of-the-month parking space to offer.”

They stared at each other in silence, and then, in the same moment, they erupted into snorting laughter.

“Thanks,” said Seb, grinning and resting his forehead against the bare thigh.

“You’re welcome.”

Seb stuck out his tongue and drew it along the hairy skin at the top and bottom edges of the strap. On closer inspection, he noted that the strap was a makeshift affair. A weapon like that must come with a proper scabbard, he thought idly. He licked the leg, moving closer and closer to the blade itself. Then he twisted his head and pressed one side to a naked hip and took the hilt in his mouth. He fellated the small, thin, metal handle with as much care as he would’ve shown the tissue-and-blood cock beside it.

Seb pulled off and saw that the blood-and-tissue cock was now fully erect, jutting out of a patch of wiry, dark hair. His mouth watered in anticipation.

One last trick.

Seb curled his tongue out and licked the shaft, very slowly and very carefully, down to the tip, caressing the pointy end, then back up to swirl round the hilt.

Seb heard a groan, then a question.

“Would you suck my cock?”

Seb looked up.

“Please.”

Dark eyes were greedy and wild, but the voice was polite and neutral.

“Yes,” said Seb. “I’d love to.”

One corner of a mouth twitched. Legs stepped slightly apart.

Seb leaned forward and set about it. There was a hand resting as lightly on his head, as lightly as his own had rested on the blond head earlier.

With a little concentration and patience, Seb was able to take the whole cock.

There were a few quiet encouraging hums and grunts, but no oaths, no words, and unusually, no movement whatsoever.

In truth, he was so still that Seb couldn’t tell if the cock was ready or not, but then there was a hand drawing Seb’s hand to the hilt of the dagger. Seb clasped the handle as the bitterness splashed the back of his throat.

A towel was pressed to Seb’s mouth when he pulled off. He spat in it.

The strap was released, and the knife was offered to Seb, hilt first.

Seb rubbed the horizontal red welts left behind on the leg by the strap, then took the blade. He studied it, then looked up into dark, shining eyes.

Lips that Seb was beginning to like very much twitched. “Thank you. Would you like me to suck your cock?”

Getting his cock sucked twice in an hour was a reward, indeed. Seb didn’t hesitate.

“Yes.” Then remembered the earlier exchange, he added, with a smile, “Please.”

* * *

“Oh, oh! Christ, ah!”

Seb felt completely foolish for allowing the anxiety to creep into his cry, but he couldn’t stifle it.

The mouth was instantly gone from his cock, and dark eyes looked inquiringly into his.

“Too much?”

Seb frowned. Christ, this was embarrassing. Had it been too much? Maybe too much, too quick.

“Slower?”

A nod.

The mouth repeated the earlier movement but slower and, somehow, wetter.

“Shit!” exclaimed Seb, drawing the word out. He put both hands on the dark head so it wouldn’t pull off again. “That’s really good. Please don’t stop. Just like that. Holy Mother of God!”

The mouth didn’t stop.

Soon, Seb was lifting his hips, chasing the mouth, wanting more, begging for more. It was as if he were getting a repeat of the earlier blow job, but with only the parts he liked best, plus more bits the previous mouth hadn’t considered.

A thought occurred, but Seb dismissed it as pure ego.

The boss watched because he liked watching, not because he wanted to know what Seb liked so he could give Seb what he liked.

Dark eyes met Seb’s once more. A mouth slowed, and one dark eyebrow rose.

Seb didn’t know what to do with the strange feelings that look inspired, so he turned his head. His gaze rested on the blade.

Another notion struck. It would either cost him his life or be the best decision he ever made.

Seb sat up and took the blade in his hand, then brought it down until the tip made a small indentation, not even breaking the skin, at the exact point in the neck where he would drive it if he wanted to kill.

There was a high-pitched hum around Seb’s cock, the vibrations of which went straight to the core of him.

The mouth went into overdrive, frantically bobbing and sucking and doing that thing where the tongue teased the underside of the shaft until finally Seb didn’t trust his grip anymore. He dropped the knife on the bench beside him and surrendered.

“Christ, your mouth. Fuck, you’re good. I’m going to come. I have to come. Let me come. For you. I’ll come for you. Right now. So hard. Jesus Christ!”

When Seb’s babbling turned to garbled noise when he came.

The mouth pulled off and swallowed.

Seb shook his head. He rubbed his face with his hand and then the nearest towel. “You shouldn't spoil me like that,” he mumbled into the terrycloth.

“I could say the same about you.”

Seb looked from dark eyes whose heat was visibly cooling to a very sharp knife. “I don’t know why I did it. I just thought you might…”

“You have good instincts, Moran.”

“You could call me ‘Seb’ if you felt like it.” Seb winced. Christ, he sounded like an idiot.

“All right. I don’t care what you call me.”

Seb considered. “Boss?” he suggested weakly.

“As good as anything.”

Seb would never know why he did what he did next. His brain must’ve been poached from the prolonged heat and the sex, but he stood on shaky legs and cradled in both his sweaty hands the face that was looking at him.

Seb telegraphed what he was going to do, giving plenty of time for the other to draw away or tell him to go to hell. Or punch him in the face. Or grab the knife and stab him in the back.

Or laugh.

Seb kissed him, only parting his lips a chaste fraction.

Not so chaste, really, because they both tasted like cock, but it was still soft and slow and tender, a lovely kiss and a lovely first kiss, and the mouth, the mouth that Seb realised he was falling in love with, kissed him back just as sweetly.

This man was dangerous. Seb knew that. Seb was dangerous. Seb knew that, too. Together, Seb suspected, they would be very dangerous.

And perfect.

Seb couldn’t hold that thought in his heart or his mind for long.

“I need to get out of here,” he said quickly. “I need to go.”

Deft fingers were strapping the knife to Seb’s thigh and tying the towel round his waist.

“On you go, then.”

The door clicked, and Seb stumbled out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
